Outer Planet Child
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Michiru wants something she thought Haruka could never deliver to her.
1. Chapter 1

1AN-Yes, I deleted 3 of my stories to start a new one. Here's my three reasons. Enjoy, this is a HXM fanfiction. I wanted to try a story ALL about them since I usually do UXS.

-No ambition to write them...

-No motivation to continue...

-Lost interest in them...

**Chapter 1: I'll Love You.**

Haruka stood on the balcony with Michiru, the two of them standing together looking up at the stars.

"We've been together six years today," Haruka said to Michiru who looked zoned out. "Michi?"

Michiru shook her head, and snapped out of her daze as she ran a hand through her aqua hair. "Sorry, Ruka...just thinking."

Haruka looked at Michiru studying her. "About?"

Michiru shook her head again as she watched a shooting star. "Nothing, let's have tea before bed."

Haruka was perplexed but followed her wife downstairs as Michiru put the tea pot on and sat with Haruka still looking sad.

"Michi...please tell me. What's wrong?" Haruka asked as Michiru sighed as she held Haruka's hand.

"Ruka-chan. I want to have a baby." Haruka looked taken back slightly but sighed when Michiru didn't cry as Haruka kissed Michiru on the lips.

"Michi-chan, if I could give you a baby...I would..." Haruka trailed off. "But I'm not a guy." Michiru nodded as she felt tears come down her face and Haruka hugged her.

The tea kettle when off and Michiru stood up to go get it and she poured both of them tea and they sat on the leather couch.

"We could adopt," Haruka suggested to Michiru as the aqua haired girl finished some of her tea.

"Ruka-chan, I don't want that. We've experienced that in a way with Hotaru; I love having Hotaru as an adopted daughter. She's gone at the moment visiting her actual otuo-san." (Otuo-san means father).

"Michi..." Haruka said.

"I want a baby with both of _our _genes mixed together," Michiru said as looked Haruka's deep green eyes. "It's one thing I truly want."

Haruka looked at Michiru. "I will _try_ to give you that one thing you want," Haruka promised as Michiru smiled.

The two sat there drinking their tea then talked about how Setsuna was coming back to Tokyo in a couple weeks from the Gates of Time.

After, the two girls brushed their teeth and hopped into their bed. Haruka felt Michiru sleep on her naked chest, the blonde couldn't sleep. She slipped away from the other girl, she slipped on a robe then sat went to the balcony and sat on a chair that was present there.

"Michi...I would give you a baby if I could," Haruka spoke to nobody particular. "But I can't."

The girl looked at the sky and her eyes slowly closed.

_Haruka..._

The blondes eyes twitched somewhat.

_Haruka..._

The blonde didn't open her eyes again.

_**Princess Uranus**_

The third time is when Haruka opened her eyes. She knew a lot of people didn't know her that way besides all the senshi.

"Who?" Haruka asked looking around only to see Queen Serenity in front of her, she was in her princess gown. Her blue, long flowing pretty gown. "Queen Serenity?"

"Yes, hello...Princess Uranus; no, Tennoh Haruka," the dead Queen said. "I am happy to see that you have a life with Princess Neptune."

Uranus blushed but nodded. "Y-yes your majesty," the blonde hair girl said. "Why?"

"I always watch over you, everyone. Serenity, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and you. Pluto less since she goes back and fourth from Earth and of course, Chibi Moon."

"Now, Queen...why am I here? I fell asleep on the balcony," Uranus told the Queen who nodded. "How can I be here?"

"You're dreaming," Queen Serenity said smiling her silver hair flowing. "I can communicate through dreams or whoever want to talk to. I usually talk to Serenity, or as I heard she's been renamed as Usagi." Serenity said walking past Uranus as she looked over her shoulder as the princess nodded.

"But why am I here, Serenity?" Uranus asked again.

"I want all my past senshi to be happy, I hear everything even though I've been dead for years."

"How are you going to make me happy if I'm here though?"

Serenity smiled. "I heard Neptune tell you she wants a child."

"Yes...I know. I feel horrible I can't give her one." Uranus felt tears actually almost come to her eyes, she almost NEVER cried.

"You're here for this," Serenity said giving Uranus and Neptune's planet signs on a locket that was unique.

"Neptune and my planets signs on a locket?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Haruka woke up and found herself in outside back at her and Michiru's house. She found out she had her sign that Serenity gave her.

"I wonder..." Haruka said. "My god, Michiru's god. Give Michiru what she always wanted...a child of ours. A child with my genes and her genes. The one true thing that will make her happy."

Suddenly, the door to the balacony opened showing Michiru dressed in a blue night gown.

"Ruka-chan," the aqua haired female said. "What are you doing out here at 3 am?"

"I couldn't sleep and came out here to sleep," Haruka said smiling slightly as she two planet signs were still glowing then got brighter.

"Well come on back inside," Michiru said as she rubbed Haruka's face lightly. "You can't afford to get sick."

Haruka nodded walking back inside with her partner while she didn't realize, in her hand her planet sign and Neptune's planet sign had stopped glowing from the locket Serenity gave her-the locket vanished and was turned into dust that was pure yellow.

"Good night," Haruka said crawling in the bed with Michiru. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Michiru said kissing Haruka on the nose as the blonde smirked. "Good night."

Suddenly, the doors to the balcony opened and a slight yellow dust came blowing in at Haruka and Michiru; mostly Michiru and the aqua haired female shut the door and sighed.

"What happened?" Haruka asked curiously. "There was no wind a moment ago." Michiru coughed a bit then sat back in the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Michiru said, she thought she swallowed some of the dust; was it just her imagination? Possibly...it was late at night! "Let's just go to sleep, I'm tired."

Haruka nodded too, the girls fell asleep as a yellow and aqua coloured aura mixed around them for about a minute then it disappeared; some of the dust from the locket had vanished...as if it had never happened.

AN- Tell me watcha think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

1AN- Thanks for the reviews guys, I was happy to hear from you ^^ Enjoy!

Chapter 2-** Michiru, what's wrong?**

2 weeks later...

Haruka was downstairs making scarmbled eggs for her and Michiru. The two usually sat down and talked about everyday things, what was on their schedules, what they would do during the week and Haruka's upcoming racing season.

"All done," Haruka said to herself had never been the greatest cook in the world; she and Michiru would usually switch who would cook. "Michi!"

Michiru walked down in an aqua like dress, a light aqua dress with white high heels. Haruka's eyes went wide and Michiru giggled. The aqua haired female came and kissed her wife on the lips.

"Y-you look amazing, Michi," Haruka said still slightly stunned almost dropping the plates. Michiru took them from her stunned lover and placed them on the wooden table.

"Don't I always look amazing?" Michiru joked as Haruka smiled and nodded. "This looks good, Ruka-chan."

Michiru picked up her fork and started eating their breakfast together. They talked about what to do today, go out and have ice cream maybe? Maybe go to the park? Maybe just walk around the city together?

"How about a lovely ride on my motorcycle?" Haruka offered.

"I don't deserve you," Michiru said as she took her plate and Haruka's plate; she placed them in the skin. Suddenly, she put her hand over her mouth.

"Michi, what's wrong?" Haruka asked, getting up from the chair. "Are you gunna puke?"

Michiru ran to the bathroom and Haruka followed her; she took a cloth and got for when Michiru was done. After a couple moments, Michiru sat against the wall and Haruka dabbed her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked Michiru as she nodded. "Maybe you ate something bad?" Michiru nodded.

"Possibly," Michiru said as Haruka gave her the cloth. "I'm fine now."

"Do you want a glass of water?" Haruka asked as the aqua haired female nodded.

"Come on then," Haruka said as Michiru stood up and Haruka took a clear glass and filled it up with water. Michiru drank the liquid down super fast and sighed after.

"You okay now?" Haruka asked as Michiru gave her the glass. "I would've never guessed my cooking was that bad."

Michiru giggled at that. "No, you're not."

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Haruka suggested as Michiru started washing the dishes and Haruka dried the plates putting them in their proper place.

"I haven't felt sick at all," Michiru admitted, turning off the tap nearly three minutes later. "Who knows."

"A doctor," Haruka joked as Michiru hit her with a dish cloth.

"Funny," Michiru said. "Now, about the motorcycle ride?" Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru to just above her waist and rested her chin on the small girls collar bone.

"Are you up to it?" Haruka whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Haruka smiled.

"When should we go?" The blonde questioned the other girl.

"How about we go now then we get back we can have some tea. We could do that while we're out too," Michiru suggested.

"Better grab some money," Haruka said as she went to their little cookie jar and grabbed about $15 knowing Michiru would buy herself something.

**30 minutes later...**

The two girls lived on the other side of Tokyo and finally made it into the city. The roads were really busy with a Sunday morning. Usually in Tokyo, Mondays were the worst to be on a motorcycle.

"Hold on tight, Michi," Haruka advised as Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka tightly. Haruka started going super fast, and Michiru's dress moved incredible in the wind. People looked and pointed to the famous violin player.

Haruka stopped near their favorite café, Only My Tea. Haruka turned off the bike and got off the bike with Michiru; the two removed their helmets.

"That's Kaiou Michiru," a man whispered. "She's so beautiful, is she single?"

"Nah, Tennoh-san has her. You know? The famous motorcycle racer?" another man whispered. "That is one lucky guy."

Michiru smiled as Haruka opened the door for her wife and the two walked in. A lady with blue hair stood at the entrence of the restaruant with a red outfit on her, red high heels and a black notepad in her hand.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "Welcome to Only My Tea Café."

"Hello there," Michiru said smiling. "It's just the two of us."

"Lovely," the lady said with a big smile on her face. "Come with me." the lady said guiding Haruka and Michiru to the table with black chairs and a wooden table. "What do you want?"

"Two teas please," Haruka said. "One black of tea for me and one with milk and sugar for Michi-chan."

The girl smiled. "Anything else?" she asked writing down the information she had received.

"I'd like a chocolate chip muffin please," Michiru said with a smile.

"Two teas and one muffin," the lady said.

"It's nice to have a waitress as pretty as yourself," Haruka told the girl who blushed and walked away as Michiru sighed. "What?"

"You're a big flirt," Michiru said as Haruka only smiled.

Sooner or later, the same girl brought their teas and Michiru's muffin and the two sat there.

"How do we welcome Setsuna back?" Michiru asked as she looked in her cup. "It's been nearly a year since we saw her. Do you think she's changed?"

Haruka shook her head. "If anything, she's bored probably."

"I guess it's a big job to do something like that," Michiru said with a large sigh.

The two spent an hour there then took off back home on Haruka's motorcycle, blazing down the street. Haruka took the key out of her pocket for the house. Her motorcycle in the garage.

"Home sweet home," Michiru said. "What's for lunch my little Ruka-chan?" Haruka smiled.

"Smocked saman with carrots on the side?" Haruka asked curiously as Michiru nodded.

"Sure," Michiru said with a smile. "I'm going to take a small dip in the pool before lunch."

"Okay," Haruka said smiling as Michiru went outside and slipped her blue bathing suit on and started cooking. In about 2 hours, the fish looked good enough to Haruka.

"Michi!" Haruka yelled to her lover as Michiru came in with a blue towel.

"Looks good," Michiru told her lover. "Ruka, you should cook more often."

"No, you're better," Haruka told Michiru grabbing her hand and the two did a nose kiss then a real kiss.

Night soon came upon the two young women, they sat near the pool together looking at the sky. "Beautiful," Michiru said.

"Not like you ," Haruka said as Michiru smiled. "I love you...Michi."

"I love you too."

2 weeks passed...

Haruka was growing concered for Michiru, she held her hair back as she puked again. She was wondering if the girl was developing a sickness. The barf kept coming, Haruka closed her eyes.

As a child and still not, she always hated looking at puke...even her own. Even mentioning the word...oh lord.

"Haruka," Michiru said as the girl got a breath to herself. "Hold me!"

Haruka put her arms around Michiru's waist and held her whispering calming words to her. Michiru finally fell back as Haruka took a cloth to Michiru's mouth.

"Michi-chan, this is has happened for the last couple days," Haruka said holding the girl close. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"But Ruka, I don't want to worry you," Michiru told the blonde as she regained her breath.

"You'd worry me by not going," Haruka said as Michiru sighed. "It's 5 am...I'm gunna phone in."

"Alright, I'll come downstairs with you," Michiru said as Haruka shook her head. "Why not, Ruka-chan?"

"You need your sleep," Haruka said helping Michiru get up and the girl got in the large bed pulling a blanket up. "Okay?"

"Alright," Michiru said. "Night Ruka." Haruka kissed Michiru's forehead, walked downstairs into the lifeless living room and kitchen.

Haruka flipped through the phone book and called Juuban Distract General Hospital. 3 rings...

"Hello Juuban Distract General Hospital," a woman said.

"I was wondering can I bring in my wife, she's been puking the last couple days."

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Tennoh Haruka."

"Great, you're lucky. We have a time slot avalible today at nine in the morning, is that okay?"

"Perfect."

The woman on the end smiled. "Great. When you get here we'll give you the directions you need to go to see the doctor."

"Thanks."

5 hours later...

"We're here," Michiru said nervously. "Ruka, I'm scared."

The two stood off in a corner near a relax area as Haruka held Michiru close to her.

"You'll be fine, my little Michi," Haruka assured as she kissed Michiru on the lips and the two walked to the recopintist desk.

"Hello there," the woman said as Haruka recognized the voice. "Name please?"

"Tennoh Haruka," Haruka said as the woman looked up. "We talked earlier this morning on the phone."

"Lovely, you can go to floor two and meet doctor Hika," the women said giving them a slip. "Other people will be there too, just to warn you."

Haruka nodded as the two went in an elevator and Michiru felt her eyes open and close, she just wanted to close her eyes for a second.

"Michi, no falling asleep," Haruka said shaking her head as they went to the room number then.

The two women went to a small room with maybe a couple other people. The two sat down and Haruka looked out the window at the normal Tokyo day and held Michiru close to her, letting the girl fall asleep on her shoulder. Haruka moved the aqua haired females hair from her eyes.

20 minutes later...

"Kaiou Michiru and Tennoh Haruka," the doctor said as the two got up. "Come this way, please."

The two women went to a small room and created the normal talk with the doctor.

"Morning sickness? Around when?" the doctor asked curiously. Michiru thought for a second.

"Sometimes 4:30 am and then 5:00 am," Michiru told the doctor. "Am I just sick?"

The doctor got up and looked at the two with a smile, they felt really dumb not understanding what the doctor was getting at.

"Is she sick?" Haruka spoke up curiously as the doctor shook his head; Haruka hated when people dodged around the subject like some bad drama show saying 'to be continued.'

"No, well only morning sickness. Tennoh-sama, your wife is pregnant," the doctor said as Michiru and Haruka's eyes went wide. "So Kaiou-san, you're pregnant."

Michiru grabbed her stomach. "That can be, are you sure?"

"100% sure," the doctor said nodding. "Morning sickness usually starts a normal pregnancy. Although, sickness usually comes 6 weeks in...not four weeks. For all women it's different. But congrats. To make sure however, you will need Hikuki's Morning Pills. They control morning sickness."

The doctor wrote the perscription up. "Thanks," Haruka said with a smile. The two got out of the building then Michiru looked at Haruka.

"Ruka-chan," Michiru said as Haruka looked at her. "How did you do it?"

"Queen Serenity came to visit me that night you came to get me from the balacony last month giving me a weird type locket with our symbols. It was glowing then...poof...don't know where it went."

"Are you saying Queen Serenity did this?" Michiru questioned the blonde.

"She told me she watches over all of us," Haruka told Michiru. "She wants us to be happy and not sad so...just maybe. I guess she did this yeah-are you mad?"

Michiru giggled. "Of course not, I love you...Haruka. Thank you!"

Michiru and Haruka kissed, they both smiled. They stood there for a bit then released.

"Let's get home and celebrate," Michiru said smiling.

"Okay, my Michi-chan," Haruka said smiling as the two went back to Haruka's parked car and drove home.

Haruka stopped to pick up some wine for the two to have a small drink.

"Home sweet home," Haruka said as it echoed in the house as Michiru ran at Haruka; the blonde almost dropped the bottle. "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't play sarcastic," Michiru warned as Haruka smiled. "Thank you, Haruka."

"I made a promise," Haruka said. "You know any promise for you I'd complete."

"Oh, Haruka," Michiru said as she kissed Haruka the two released. "Now, let's crack open the wine."

Michiru nodded as Haruka got some nice wine glasses and Haruka poured the French wine and the two clinked glasses and held hands while sitting on the leather black couch.

"Cheers!" the two said giggling as they took a couple drinks.

"Looks like Setsuna and Hotaru are going to receive some interesting news," Haruka said smiling after two drinks.

"What do we tell them?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Does it matter at the moment? Let us enjoy the news first," Haruka told the aqua haired female as she smiled. "The baby is _our _child."

Michiru nodded and held Haruka close and the two clicked glasses again making a small 'clink' sound echo through the house as they shared a couple more drinks.

"What kind of event do we hold for the others?" Michiru asked curiously.

"We can wait a bit, we just found out," Haruka told the smaller girl. "Don't worry, I want to enjoy the news with you and only you."

"Are you jealous someone else would make a move on me and claim me as their own?"

"Michi, nobody else can look at you besides me." Michiru smiled and giggled pouring them both another glass of wine.

"Ruka-chan, that's jealousy," Michiru said with a smile as she kissed her wife on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you so much, Haruka."

"I love you too, Michi-chan."

AN- Tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

1AN- Thanks for the reviews guys ;) I love them. School 8 days from now (yuck). But enjoy this chapter. And someone said girls who are pregnant can't drink wine. I actually read online that red wine is okay for pregnant women. I like how this came out ^^

A week later...

"Ruka-chan!" Michiru called from the bathroom. Haruka had just been cutting veggtables for lunch. Michiru was so tired from the lack of sleep...looked like sleep didn't agree with her.

Haruka placed the knife on the counter then ran up to Michiru who was puking. "Michi." she muttered grabbing a cloth and holding Michiru close to her. "It'll be okay in a second." Haruka looked away from the puke.

A couple seconds later, Michiru was done. Haruka sat her against the tub, she breathed deeply. "You okay, Michi?" Haruka asked as she the aqua haired girl opened her eyes.

"Yeah...I was almost asleep too..." Michiru muttered. "Hold me, Haruka." Haruka smiled and picked up Michiru; she thought lunch could wait.

She placed Michiru on the bed softly and looked at her wife who looked sleepy. "You need your sleep, Michi."

Michiru reached up and touched Haruka's face as Haruka smiled. "Ruka-chan, stay with me for a little. I want to talk with you."

"Alright my little love." Haruka grabbed and kissed Michiru's hand earning a 'pur' sound from the aqua haired female making the blonde smile.

"Ruka-chan, I never got to thank you properly," the aqua haired female said. "You know how much I wanted this...to be able to have a child; our child. Maybe one that likes racing or has some musical talent."

"You're welcome," Haruka said. "You are the only one I love Michiru." Haruka kissed Michiru and the other girl was happy to reply.

Haruka slid her hands up the back up Michiru's shirt and ran her hands up past Michiru's bra. "Someone wants my love," Michiru muttered as Haruka kissed her throat.

"We haven't done anything just between us in awhile," Haruka said as Michiru kissed her face. "I think I deserve this, don't I?"

"Maybe you do...maybe you don't," Michiru teased as she kissed Haruka's collar bone. "Now, shut up."

"Shutting up," Haruka said as Michiru just giggled.

A couple hours later...

"Michi-chan, I love you...that was amazing..." Haruka said breathing in. "But now I need a shower." Michiru laughed and hugged Haruka, holding her close.

"Glad you liked it," Michiru said as she smiled. "I'm going for a tiny swim, you wanna come?"

"I'll sit outside with you," Haruka said smiling. "We did it for only 2 hours...but the best two hours of my life."

"Are you saying the other times have sucked?" Michiru teased as Haruka shook her head. "Good...come on. I'm actually hungry, food then a nice swim."

"Alright my darling," Haruka said as the phone rang. The blonde picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Koneko-chan...what's up?"

"Hello Haruka-san, long time no see," Usagi said. "Or talk in this case." Haruka giggled a bit. "What are you doing with Michiru-san?"

"We were gunna have lunch and go swimming, why?" The blonde asked running a hand through her super sandy locks.

"We haven't seen you in awhile, could we come over and visit?" Usagi asked. "Everyone is at my house and Chibi-Usa came back from the future for a little while."

"Cool, come on by," Haruka said smiling. "You know where we live, right?"

"Of course, 567 Medow lane," Usagi said.

"Good, when do you wanna drop by?" Haruka asked curiously as she was Michiru walk by in a bikini and became speechless and dropped the phone. Michiru looked stunning-a blue bikini and and bottoms making her ass looking tight.

"Ruka-chan, Usagi's still on the phone," Michiru reminded the other girl as she walked away in a seductive manner making Haruka's mouth go dry.

"Haruka-san?" Usagi asked for the fourth time.

"Ah, sorry...got distracted," Haruka said simply thinking of Michiru. "Is 3:00 pm okay?"

"Sure, we'll get ready...see you soon," Usagi said as she hung up the phone.

Michiru was outside swimming, Haruka had a baggy black shirt on with green boxer like swim trunks.

"Ruka! Come in the water," Michiru complained. "Come on."

Michiru's hair was soaked and Haruka walked over sitting on the steps watching the water move slowly back and forth.

"Beautiful," Michiru said looking at the water as Haruka slid her hand under Michiru's chin.

"Not as beautiful as you," Haruka complimented kissing the aqua haired female on the lips, the two sat there. Haruka ran her hands down Michiru's side. "I'm happy for us, for you."

"Oh, really?" Michiru asked giggling. "Why would that be?" Haruka rolled her eyes.

"You're carrying our child," Haruka said smiling. "I hope we have a girl."

"I want a boy though," Michiru said.

"Does it really matter?" Haruka questioned her lover as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Getting lemonade," the blonde smiled. "I know you like lemonde. Since you barfed earlier, I'll get you a small snack. What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Michiru said as she went for her blue towel to dry herself off and Haruka poured some of the lemonde and added ice. Haruka took out some sushi for Michiru and brought it out.

"Here, Michi-chan," Haruka said. "Just for you."

"Thank you, Ruka-chan," Michiru said as her girlfriend opened the sushi container and had her chopsticks to start eat. "You're not going to eat?"

"Don't feel like it," Haruka said as Michiru took a piece of fish then fed it to Michiru. "Michi-chan, I told you I'm not hungry."

"Too bad," Michiru said smirking. "You just did."

There was a knock at the door, must've been Usagi. "Coming!" Haruka yelled as she got up and went to the door seeing the perky blonde, the black haired girl, the blue haired female and brown haired female and the bowed hair female.

"Hey, Haruka-san," Rei said smiling.

"Long time no see," Haruka smiled. "Come out in the back, Michiru and I are just relaxing outside."

The five girls saw Michiru as she smiled at them. "Hello girls," Michiru said waving a little.

The girls hugged Michiru and Haruka.

"I'll get you guys some food," Haruka said as she headed inside and the other six girls sat in the back.

"What have you guys been up to?" Rei asked the aqua haired girl.

"Normal stuff," Michiru said.

"What kind of normal stuff?" Minako said moving her eye brows up and down.

"Minako-chan, that's too private to ask," Ami said as Michiru smiled. "What?"

"It's okay, Ami-san," Michiru said. "I've just been having-"

"Here, sandwhiches," Haruka said coming out with a golden tray with some sandwhiches and Usagi's eyes lit up.

"I'll help myself!" the blonde said picking up a meat sandwhich and chewed it. "Haruka-san, this is tasty."

"Thank you," Haruka said to the senshi of the moon. "It's truly nothing."

The girls talked about their lives. "You two seem quiet...more than usual," Rei pointed out.

"We are?" Michiru asked. "That's because..."

"Of?" Minako asked curiously as Michiru blushed.

"Uh...I'm pregnant," Michiru spat out to get it done and over with as the senshi's mouths dropped and Haruka tried not to laugh.

"How...is that possible? I mean you're both women," Usagi said as the girls sweat dropped.

"Usagi-chan, be happy for them," Ami told her friend.

"Ami, it's okay for her to ask. Queen Serenity let a mircle like this happen," Michiru said as the girls listened to the story Haruka had told Michiru.

"She wants us to be happy all the time?" Rei asked as Michiru nodded. "She's so nice..I wish she was alive."

"But it's nice to know she watches over us," Makoto said smiling, finally speaking up.

The girls went crazy for Michiru asking her questions as she and Haruka smiled.

5 hours later...

"Aw, time to ourselves," Haruka said drinking her wine while Michiru only had water. Michiru felt her hand go up to her mouth. "Michi-chan, come on." Haruka said taking Michiru to the bathroom but she barfed on the floor and continued there.

Haruka whispered comforting words to her, Michiru's clothing was getting covered in puke. Finally, the girl was done. "Come on," Haruka said as she sat Michiru down in a chair. She cleaned up the puke with a mop then sprayed some aerosol.

The aqua haired girl had been quiet making Michiru looked at her. "Michiru? What's wrong?"

"I fail..." the girl muttered. "At this." Haruka shook her head.

"No, you're not," Haruka told the girl. "I know you're going to be a great mother Michiru, think about it; a beautiful baby boy or girl is in your stomach." Michiru finally smiled. "There's the Michi I know, the happy Michi."

"You always cheer me up, Ruka," Michiru said with a smile on her face. "I'm going to go change."

"Alright, do you want help?" Haruka asked as Michiru nodded.

"Sure," Michiru said.

Haruka followed and help Michiru slip out of her summer dress and she put the blue dress in the hamper.

"I feel like I am a bother to you Haruka," Michiru said as Haruka un-clipped her bra. Haruka got her lovers blue night gown and slipped it on.

"You're not a bother at all," Haruka said smiling.

"Really?" Michiru asked. "Will you love me even when I'm super fat Haruka?"

Haruka smiled as the night gown finally slipped over Michiru's head. "Of course, you're my lover. I'd love you if you were the heaviest person in the world."

"Ruka-chan," Michiru said looking at Haruka who smiled. The two kissed. "Why don't we stand on the balacony."

The two were walking to the balcony together, hand-in-hand and Haruka opened the door. "Look at the lovely stars," Michiru said.

The stars were brighter than usual. "Usually they're not so bright," Haruka said.

"I know," Michiru said as Haruka put her arms around the smaller girls waist. "Haruka?"

"Yes?" the blonde questioned.

"Do you think the babies a boy or girl?" Michiru asked.

"It's too early to know yet," Haruka said as her eyes followed the shooting star in the sky.

Haruka really wanted to know for later. What color should the room be? What kind of bed would they buy? Questions kept going through her mind.

"Haruka, what are you thinking about?" Michiru asked as Haruka shook her head.

"Just about what we'll need in the future," Haruka assured her. "I can't believe we'll be parents."

"It'll be a magical feeling, since I'll be with you," Michiru said as Haruka smiled. "Same with you, right?"

"I'll have two babies," Haruka said as Michiru giggled.

"I know."

"I love you Michi-chan," Haruka told the beautiful girl as they watched the stars shine beautifully.

"I love you too," Michiru said. "I can't believe you did this."

"It's like a dream," Haruka said.

"Maybe it is," Michiru said.

"Don't joke, silly," Haruka said as the two smiled and just watched the stars.

12:00 am...

"Ruka-chan, I can't sleep," Michiru said as Haruka turned over. "Can you rub my back?"

"Of course," Haruka said moving closer to the other nude girl and rubbing her back slowly as Michiru's eyes started to close.

"Good night, Michi-chan," Haruka said seeing the girls eyes close.

"Night, Ruka-chan," Michiru said, as she turned and nuzzled herself on Haruka's collar bone. The girl was asleep.

"Sleep tight," Haruka said kissing Michiru's head. "My sweet angle." Haruka then entered the world of sleep with Michiru.

AN: Tell me what you think of this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

1AN- Yay, update! Somone asked why I added 'chan' onto Haruka and Michiru's nicknames because personally it sounds extra cute in my opinion :)

**The Arrival Of Meioh Setsuna.**

"Setsuna," Haruka said smiling. "Welcome back, everything fine?" Setsuna smiled, knowing their news.

"Queen Serenity told me about the happiness you two have discovered," Setsuna said as she put her blue bag down as the two other girls blushed.

"Ye-yeah...plus you would've known, right?" Haruka asked as the green haired female nodded.

"I know things WAY ahead of time," Setsuna said giggling walking deeper into the house. "When is Hotaru coming home?"

Setsuna placed some yogurt in the fridge, meet and put some apples and bananas in the bowl on the table.

"Why are you asking, you know?" Michiru said a little rude. Setsuna looked at her and Haruka nodded pointing out the mood swings.

"Sorry, I've been a little busy; you know?" Setsuna told the other girl who felt bad.

"Sorry," Michiru said. One moment angry the other moment later compassion. "I shouldn't have done that. Ruka-chan, do you mind if I take a nap?" Haruka nodded as she kissed her wife. (Gunna be wife, my friend pointed out going back and forth so it's gunna be wife).

The two other girls waited till Michiru was upstairs and Haruka helped the older woman packed cupboards with food.

"How moody has she been?" Setsuna questioned as she put some crackers into the cupboard as Haruka closed the fridge after putting cabbage in there.

"The last bit...really moody," Haruka said but turned to Setsuna. "But I love her and I'll deal with her. She has our child; one with both of our genes together. A bit of me and a bit of her."

"I know Queen Serenity gave you something you couldn't give to Michiru-san," Setsuna assured the girl. "But I'm happy for you two."

"I wish she could relax a bit more," Haruka said feeling sad for her wife as Setsuna finished with the groceries.

"Then go," Setsuna told the blonde. "_I know _everything will turn out fine. Sometimes knowing everything isn't the best though." Setsuna took out a book titled 'Time Throughout Time.'

Setsuna walked to the outside part of the house near the pool as Haruka skipped up the stairs to see Michiru laying on the bed, her eyes not closed. Haruka tapped the door lightly.

"Haruka," Michiru said looking at her wife. "Why are you here?" Haruka walked up and joined Michiru on the bed and scooted closer to Michiru moving her aqua haired a bit out of her ear.

"Do you not want me here?" Haruka questioned as Michiru smiled. "I want to be here."

"I was just messing with you," Michiru said looking at Michiru. "Of course I want you here...you're my baby."

"Am I?" the girl asked poking Michiru's tummy as she giggled. "Am _I _really your baby? Or is this little guy or girl your true baby."

"Don't joke," Michiru said. "Can you read me a story? I can't sleep without you."

"Of course," Haruka assured her. "I'll read to you."

Haruka pulled a book out of stories she bought for herself and Michiru. It was full of fairy tales and Michiru put her head on Haruka's lap.

"Once upon a time," Haruka started and noticed Michiru had fallen asleep. She giggled to herself and stroked Michiru's face.

**An hour later...**

Haruka read a magazine when suddenly, Michiru woke up almost puking. Haruka took her to the bathroom and held Michiru's hair back.

"Relax, it'll be over soon," Haruka said.

Setsuna came upstairs and got a cloth to help the other girl.

"Thanks, Setsuna," Haruka said smiling, at least she wasn't alone to take care of Michiru.

The girl soon stopped, Haruka looked at the time. It was 3:00 pm, she decided to start writing down times.

Setsuna took care of the girl in the bathroom when Haruka got a white little note pad and wrote.

_3:00 pm August 15th._

"Haruka, she's okay now," Setsuna said as Haruka put down the note pad and joined the other two in the bathroom.

Michiru looked at Haruka and smiled. "Haruka."

"You okay?" the blonde whispered to the aqua haired girl who nodded and Haruka helped her up and carried the girl to their bed and placed her down. "You need sleeping pills or something."

"Those aren't go for a pregnant woman, Haruka," Setsuna said. "When I was helping Ami-san a couple years back, I explained that to her. Where does she work now?"

"The other side of Tokyo," Haruka said pulling the blanket over Michiru giving her a kiss. "She works at Tokyo Main General Hospital where we took Hotaru at the time."

"I remember that," Setsuna said. "Watching from the doors seeing you taking the little girl back to Professor Tomoe."

"Setsuna," Michiru then spoke up for the first time, Haruka thought she was asleep. "Is there anything that can stop the morning sickness?"

"No, sorry Michiru," Setsuna said. "Not that I know of, my knowledge is limited. Even though a couple years back when Hotaru was still young and Small Lady was here I worked at the school I don't have _major _knowledge."

"Setsuna, over 5 years wouldn't you have a bit more knowledge?" Haruka questioned.

"As you know of I'm busy," Setsuna said. "Ami-san might know more. Where's the phone?"

"Downstairs," Haruka said as Setsuna left the room as Haruka sat on the bed to see Michiru who let out a huge sigh. "Relax Michi-chan, think of the reward you'll get for all this."

Michiru was about to speak but Haruka put her finger the girls mouth making her smile and planted kisses on her nose, her forehead and her chin then on the lips. "The reward is in here," Haruka said poking Michiru's tummy.

"I know that," Michiru said as Haruka bent down and put her forehead onto Michiru's and let their noses touch, they smiled at each other and shared a kiss then Haruka and Michiru released.

There was a light knock on the door, scaring the two...it was Setsuna. The two blushed.

"Ami-san is coming over in five minutes," Setsuna said. "I put on tea, when you two are done you can come and join us." Setsuna giggled at the two as they still blushed and Haruka and Michiru looked at each other.

"I wonder how long she watched," Michiru said to Haruka who shrugged. "I guess we should get ready, right?" Haruka nodded as Michiru kissed her on the lips.

There was a light knock on the door, Setsuna opened it showing Ami who had her typical school glasses on and about three text books in a bag dressed in a yellow shirt and black skirt.

"Welcome back, Ami-san," Setsuna said. "Come in, don't be a stranger." Ami nodded and bowed and came in seating her blue bag onto the kitchen table and sat down on the white leather couch as Setsuna got the tea pot and poured the girl some black tea.

"Thank you," Ami said taking a sip. "Where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

"Here," Michiru said with a smile as Haruka followed her and the two sat on a couch across from Ami and Setsuna.

"Nice to see you two," Ami said with a smile as Haruka and Michiru nodded at the blue-haired female. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Since I'm having morning sickness...is there anything I can take to stop it for a little?" Michiru questioned as Ami shook her head at the girl.

"I'm sorry Michiru-san," Ami said. "There's nothing that I know of that can stop morning sickness. But Haruka-san and Setsuna-san will be able to take care of you. Isn't Hotaru-chan coming back soon too?"

"Yes," Haruka said nodding. "She's visiting her actual father at the moment."

"Is that all that was needed?" Ami asked.

"Wait! There is one more question, Setsuna said that sleeping pills are bad to take," Haruka said to Ami. "I mean for Michiru."

"Oh, yes," Ami said getting her back as she went back to the couch. "The problem with that Michiru-san is that you could injury yourself and the baby. It's different if you're not pregnant...but from university I know for sure that if a pregnant women takes one it can lead to headaches, stomach cramps, larger amounts of puking and such."

"So all we can truly do is take care of her?" Haruka asked as Ami nodded.

"It'll be rewarding," Ami said. "Trust me when I say that." Ami checked her watched. "I need to be going. Thank you for the tea, Setsuna-san. Michiru-san and Haruka-san, I have you two have a lovely day."

Ami went to her small silver car, got it and put her foot on the gas and drove away.

"Now, if you two excuse me I need to head to work," Setsuna said with a small smile.

"Work? Didn't you just come back?" Haruka asked.

"I'm going to fill in for the nurse as Hotaru's school. Choma-sama is in the hospital," Setsuna said. "They called me right when I got back."

"When do you go back?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Two days from now," Setsuna said. "Please excuse me." Setsuna walked away, her green hair was the last thing showing.

**Six hours later...**(9:30 pm)

Michiru sat in the bed she shared with Haruka reading a book. Haruka stripped her clothing and Michiru smiled, the other girl joined her.

"What are you reading?" Haruka questioned as she rubbed Michiru's face making the girl smile.

"Baby names," Michiru said.

"Names already?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can't we discuss that later? We have no idea what gender the baby is."

Michiru put her book down and sighed. She turned off the light and made a fake little 'huff.' sound.

Haruka took it seriously. "Michi-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the girl giggled.

"Then why did you huff?" Haruka questioned. "Don't make this a game of 20 questions."

"Oh, why not?" Michiru teased even further. "Why can't I do that?"

"Because...in the name of Uranus I'll punish you!" Haruka said as Michiru turned over to look at her.

"What type of punishment do I get?" Michiru giggled.

"What type do you want?"

Haruka leaned in and kissed Michiru's face and kissed down her arm as there was a sudden knock on the door. Haruka pulled back off of Michiru to make it look 'innocent.'

"Come in," Michiru said as the door opened, it was Setsuna. "Setsuna, what's up?"

"Hotaru's father e-mailed me," she said. "We need to go pick up Hotaru tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"Why?" Haruka asked curiously.

"He needs to go to work, they gave her more shifts than he had expected," Setsuna said. "Her room is okay, right?"

"Of course," Haruka said.

"That's all I wanted to tell you," Setsuna said smiling at the two. "Enjoy your activities you two."

She shut the door with a loud 'bam.' sound and the two females snuggled each other.

"Night Michiru," Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear.

"Night Haruka," Michiru said.

**Five hours later...**(2:30 am)

Haruka woke up to puke sounds and jumped out of the bed, slipped a robe on in case Setsuna got woken up and went to Michiru's side.

Michiru took a deep breath in between. "Haruka."

Haruka held her hair back. She got a blue, huge hair clip she gave to Michiru three years ago and clipped her hair back.

"Is she puking?" Setsuna asked coming in.

"Yes," Haruka said. "Can you go get some water, Setsuna? Maybe some crackers if she's a bit hungry." Michiru shook her head to the crackers part. "Okay, just water."

Michiru soon stopped as Setsuna came in and gave the aqua haired female who had blue pajamas on a nice glass of water. She gulped it down quickly.

"Michiru?" Setsuna said as Michiru blinked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Michiru said, she leaned against the wall.

"How long were you in here?" Haruka asked concered.

"About two minutes," Michiru said. "My hands felt stick from something and then I came into the bathroom and just puked."

"Well, you're okay now," Haruka said smiling. "Come on, back to bed." Haruka put her hands with Michiru's and she pulled the senshi of Neptune up.

"Are you sure you don't need anything to eat?" Setsuna asked as Michiru shook her head. "Alright, if you feel like you need to there is some little chicken pieces in the fridge from dinner."

Setsuna left the room and went to bed. Haruka closed the door as Michiru got back in.

"What if I wake Hotaru up?" Michiru asked.

"She's going to be 16," Haruka said. "She should know about pregnancy, sex and all of it."

"I guess," Michiru muttered. (Roughly Michiru is 22 ish, Haruka 22 ish).

"So, don't worry," Haruka said kissing Michiru on the lips. "Sleepy time now." Michiru smiled Haruka turned off the light and they went back to sleep.

**6:45 am.**

"Good morning," Setsuna said cooking pancakes. Haruka came down in a white shirt and black pants. "Did Michiru get up at all?"

"No, she didn't," Haruka told the other girl as she went to the coffee pot and poured coffee in a small mug.

"Where is Michiru?"

"She had to go to the bathroom, she isn't barfing," Haruka said. "I might make her something quick."

Haruka took out toast and put it in the toaster for the aqua haired girl who came down.

"Morning," Setsuna said to Michiru.

"Good morning," Michiru said as Haruka got the toast out of the toaster and placed it in front of the shorter girl. "Thank you, Ruka-chan."

The two did a nose kissing and then an actual kiss on the lips.

"Mango lip gloss?" Haruka asked as Michiru smiled. "I love when you wear that."

"Let's eat!" Setsuna then announced.

**8:00 am**

Michiru hadn't puked once this morning, Haruka drove the car with Michiru. Setsuna came along in the back to keep Hotaru company.

"I see it," Michiru said as Haruka came to a stop. Professor Tomoe stood on the porch.

Haruka got out and shook Haruka's hand.

"Taking care of my daughter for a bit?" he asked as Haruka nodded. "She's been anxious for the last couple of days now."

"Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama!" Hotaru said running, her black, short dress following her.

Hotaru had grown up to be a beautiful young lady and she made it into Yukoso High. She passed the entrance exam with pure excellence.

"Have fun Hotaru!" her father called as Haruka started to pull away. Hotaru's stuff was in the back of the car.

"I got a call saying for Usagi-san that Michiru-mama is pregnant," Hotaru said smiling. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet," Haruka said with a smirk. "Come on, tell us what you've been up to the last two months."

**9:00 am.**

"Your room was kept the same Hotaru," Haruka said as she opened the door.

"Good, I didn't want any changes," Hotaru said giggling. "Hey, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." The girl said putting her purple luggage bag on the bed. "Why don't we all have one big senshi dinner tomorrow night? We know you're pregnant, Michiru-mama but why not celebrate it with a bang?"

"That's an excellent idea," Setsuna said coming around the corner as the three girls looked. "Sorry, overheard."

"I'll go call them right now," Haruka said.

"Yay!" Hotaru cheered as Michiru giggled at the girl.

Haruka called every inner senshi and Mamoru to the dinner.

"Tomorrow night?" Mamoru asked. "Sounds lovely, we'll be there."

"Great, bye," Haruka said as Setsuna was upstairs helping Hotaru unpack and Michiru relaxed in the room.

Suddenly, Hotaru ran down the stairs and hugged Haruka. "Is it all settled?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Haruka said.

"Can I have get stuff ready?"

"Yep, of course."

"Sweet!"

"Just like a normal _family._"

Plz tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

1AN- Another update I know. I've made a decision...I'm going to get this story up a couple of chapters then take care of my other ones. Grade 11 is somewhat hard but enjoying it! Someone asked if the Starlights are here and no, sorry...it's because this is after Stars so they're back on Kinmoku.

Byouin-Hopsital.

The next day, 12:00 pm...

Setsuna sat on the couch with a book reading about Time Travel.

"Excited Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked her adoptie mom.

"For?" Setsuna teased the girl who frowned.

"You know, the others coming over?" Hotaru asked as the girl nodded.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Setsuna said giggling as she rubbed Hotaru's head. "Isn't Haruka helping you get ready?"

"Yes, she's gunna help me soon," Hotaru said.

Hotaru giggled a ran up the stairs, Haruka came in from helping buy some stuff for the party tonight.

"Hey, Haruka," Setsuna said. "Did you offer to do Hotaru's hair?"

Haruka frowned. "No...then who did?"

"I'm guessing Michiru," Setsuna said with a tiny giggle after as Haruka sighed. "I'll put the groceries away. Hotaru is good with clothing and such but her hair, she can't braid it or put a bun in it."

"Fine," the blonde muttered. "Hotaru, papa's coming!"

Setsuna smirked starting to put the groceries away, she started with the yogurt when she heard a puking sound. "Oh lord."

The three other girls ran to Michiru who had her head over the toilet again as Michiru held her close.

Setsuna saw Hotaru crying a little as Haruka comforted Michiru. "Hey, Hotaru. Why don't you go get some clothing for later?"

"O-okay," she muttered as she walked away to go to her room till the 3 were done in there.

Michiru soon pulled back as Haruka washed her mouth.

"Thank you, Ruka-chan," Michiru said smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Haruka hugged Michiru tightly.

Setsuna did a fake cough and the two broke up. "We need to get ready, remember?" Setsuna told them. "You can fool around later." Setsuna got up and walked away.

Haruka and Michiru blushed as she walked away and shut their down. Haruka helped the aqua haired girl up, her green baggy shirt Michiru got her was all wrinkly along with the baggy black pants.

"Let's get you changed," Haruka said. "Everyone's coming over soon." Michiru smiled as she placed as kiss on the blonde's lips and Haruka slid her hands up the back of Michiru's top when the girl stopped her.

"Later," she whispered.

Haruka pouted. "But Michiru."

"You can help me change though."

Haruka's eyes went wide and she smiled. "Alright."

"Come in everyone!" Hotaru said with a big smile as everyone came inside.

All the inners came in with Mamoru.

"Did Mamoru-san give you all a ride?" Setsuna asked.

"No, Mamo-chan had rented out a limo!" Usagi said excitedly. "Where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

"Upstairs," Setsuna said.

"Are they coming down?" Usagi asked as the green haired girl nodded.

Speak of the devils, Michiru had a aqua type suit on and Haruka had a beige jacket on with green pants.

"Welcome," Michiru said smiling as Haruka helped her down the stairs. Everybody looked happy to see the two.

"So, what did you guys cook?" Usagi asked anxious for food looking at Michiru as Rei grabbed her shoulder.

"Usagi, can you stop thinking of food for like five minutes?" Rei asked as Usagi started crying and the two had a tongue war.

Makoto sighed as she pinched her nose. "Guys, don't fight. Remember, we're here visiting for dinner."

"Sorry," Rei and Usagi said in union bowing to the two other girls who only giggled and smirked.

"They've been like this all day," Ami said with a frown. "Are you feeling any better, Michiru-san?"

"Yes, I can take care of the sickness," the aqua haired female said. "Now, while I, Setsuna and Hotaru get the meal ready Haruka can show you the relaxation room."

Haruka smiled. It was a room the two of them built just to relax...that would sometimes lead to other stuff. Only she and Michiru had keys. Everyone else would need permission or be an 'IVP' in Haruka's case. Thinking of the time she and Michiru had in there made her blush.

"Here, Haruka," Michiru said giving her a golden key. "I know you lost yours."

"Let's make dinner," Setsuna said as she took Hotaru and Michiru went in the kitchen. "Mamoru-san, would you like to help?"

"Sure," Mamoru said as Usagi grabbed his arm. "Usako, relax...go off with Haruka-san." Mamoru let go and went to the kitchen.

"So, Haruka-san," Rei said watching Michiru walk off as Rei snapped her fingers in Haruka's face. "Haruka-san!"

Haruka shook her head. "Sorry, just looking at Michiru's..."

"Michiru's what?" Minako whispered as Usagi looked confused.

"N-nothing," Haruka said clearing her voice. "This way."

The other girls giggled as Usagi looked confused. "So, Haruka-san; what were you looking at Michiru-san for?"

"Nothing, Koneko-chan," the girl insisted. "Come on, almost nobody comes into this room."

Haruka slipped the key in and opened the black doors that stood in the beige halls, not even Hotaru went in here. The doors slipped open.

Inside there was a fountain the middle with a hot tub, lawn chairs, a mini fridge and chocolate fountain but it wasn't working. Usagi's eyes lit up as she saw a pop machine.

"Haruka-san, you're so lucky!" the girl yelled going to get some Cola.

"How much does all this cost?" Makoto asked.

"Not too much," Haruka said. "Being a racer and Michiru being a violinist, we both have sponsors. So money is no object." Haruka giggled going to put chocolate into the chocolate fountain.

Minako looked around in amazement to also find a deck. "You guys are loaded!" she said smiling.

Everyone was amazed. Haruka smirked; this had been her favorite room forever- she and Michiru celebrated in here for birthdays and anniversaries or came in here when Hotaru and Setsuna were off.

"Thanks, Minako-chan," Haruka said giggling as she soon took some chocolate to drink in a small bowl.

Soon a little bell rung in the room. Usagi looked scared and jumped on Haruka.

"Dinner's done!" said a voice which calmed Haruka...Michiru.

The girls waited for Haruka to come out of the room and lock the door as they went to a long table filled with food.

"It's heaven," Usagi said smiling as she sat down near Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, let's eat."

The other girls sat down and talked about whatever there was to talk about. Haruka passed around the food, by the time everyone was done...all the food was almost gone.

"I'm stuffed, but what's for desert?" Usagi asked as her friend's sweat dropped.

"You can't be serious," Rei said, her eyes twitching.

"Usagi-chan, if you eat too much it can hurt your-" Ami started as Usagi sighed, she got cut off.

"Guys, relax," Haruka said.

"So anymore news on your little tot?" Usagi then changed the subject.

"No, the doctor is going to call us soon," Haruka said smirking. "Michiru is going to get an ultrasound and we're going to see if it's a boy or girl."

"Doesn't that ruin the surprise?" Makoto asked. "If you know then it kind of takes the fun out of all of it."

"But we want to know what do we need to buy," Michiru said as Makoto had a second thought. "If we bought boy stuff and it's a girl, it would be a waste and vice versa."

The group sat around talking more when Mamoru's watch went off saying '9:00 pm.'

"It's already nine?" he questioned himself. "Usako, come on...it's time for our special time."

"Oh okay," she said. "Come on guys, let's go!"

The girls grabbed their shoes and went out the door, waving bye. Setsuna and Hotaru started on dishes, Hotaru was singing a song.

"Hotaru, what song are you singing?" Michiru asked as the blonde girl joined her side and Hotaru looked at them.

"A song called the Ai No Tenshi," Hotaru said smiling. "In my Music class we had to write a song about something we know. After, my mind started to wander."

Haruka giggled and hugged the small girl. "That sounds like you," she joked as Hotaru frowned.

"I was only joking," Haruka said smirking and hugging the smaller girl.

"Say, Hotaru," Michiru said. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Hotaru frowned and nodded. "Your homework's done, right?"

"Of course," the girl said. "My uniform is washed and I'm ready to go, my bag is all organized too." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna smiled.

Setsuna put the last of the dishes which she had dried herself since Hotaru had gotten distracted, into their proper places. Finally, the last dish in it's place.

"Hotaru, you didn't help me finish," Setsuna said scolding the girl.

"I'm going to bed," Hotaru suddenly announced as she stretched and went upstairs. "Good night."

The girl was off to brush her teeth and Setsuna sighed as she put the plad cloth on the sink's tap. She started heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Haruka questioned curiously as Setsuna looked at her.

"I need to head to the school tomorrow, so I'll be driving Hotaru," she explained.

"Alright, good night," Michiru said as Setsuna went upstairs to go to bed. The two were left alone and Haruka kissed Michiru on the lips.

"Shall we head upstairs too, but to our deck?" Haruka asked curiously as Michiru smiled and nodded at her as the two went upstairs.

Haruka closed the door to the room when the phone rang, the girl sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked running a hand through her hair. "Michiru's appointment is at 10 am three days from today? Okay, thank you."

Haruka hung up the phone went upstairs and saw Michiru wasn't on the bed like she had been.

"Michiru?" she asked as she went to the deck and saw her lover sitting in a rocker that she had found in her closet from her parents a long time ago.

"I'm here," Michiru said as Haruka smiled seeing her lover in a green night gown. Michiru looked beautiful.

Haruka sat on the group and put her head on Michiru's tummy and the girls looked at the stars. Slowly, their eyes were both drifting...Haruka woke up shortly after and stood up.

"Michiru," Haruka whispered in her. "Baby, it's time to get up."

Michiru's eyes opened as she looked at Haruka. "Is it morning?" she questioned.

Haruka giggled and shook her head. "No, we fell asleep on the deck for an hour. We can actually get in bed now."

Michiru smiled as Haruka helped her up and the two girls went to their bedroom, Haruka changed in front of Michiru making her smile.

"Did you enjoy the view?" the blonde asked.

"Of course," she said smiling at Haruka who joined her in the bed. "I always enjoy your view."

"You are a little silly, Michi-chan," Haruka said giggling as she smiled.

"Nighty, my love," Michiru whispered as Michiru had her head on the blonde's chest as the two held hands together and fell asleep, being close together like always.

AN- Tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

1AN- A long while since an update :( too much homework, ew!

Note: Someone pointed out something about the babies gender, so I've changed the ending (the future) in my mind somewhat.

5:30 am the next morning...

Haruka woke up, nobody else was beside her in the bed. "Oh god." She heard puking from the bathroom.

Haruka ran into the bathroom, she saw younger girl over the toilet. Haruka held her hair back like usual while Hotaru and Setsuna ran in.

"Hotaru," Setsuna said trying to keep the girl from seeing her 'mama' puke, she sent her to the kitchen. "Make yourself breakfast, I think some frozen waffles are in the fridge."

Hotaru only nodded and went down the stairs frowning, wishing she could help; but she would have a little brother or sister. The girl got out some of the waffles, and got them ready when she saw Setsuna walk down in her purple night gown.

"She pukes too much now," Setsuna said as Hotaru looked up at her. Setsuna had bags under her eyes that could carry bags and so on.

"Setsuna-mama, aren't you tired?" Hotaru asked curiously. "Your eyes look terrible."

"I know, I'm taking you to school today Hotaru," Setsuna said making herself some toast with jam on it.

Haruka came into the kitchen and ran a hand through her blonde hair, she looked tired too.

"Where's Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked Haruka.

"She's going back to sleep for awhile," Haruka said with a sigh. "When are you two leaving?"

"Roughly 2 hours, why?" Setsuna questioned Haruka.

Haruka smirked. "I might as well as go for a quick ride, I plan to have fun with my Michi-chan later. Six hours and just us."

Setsuna's eye twitched as she almost dropped the tea cup in her hand while Hotaru's mouth twitched; a waffle almost fell from her mouth. Haruka laughed and grabbed her car keys, she walked to the white door that led to the garage and opened it.

1 hour later...

The girl drove down the road, she felt her hair touch her face as if a ghost was touching it. A green light suddenly turned red.

"Damn," she swore as she sighed and turned on the road and looked at the sky.

"Haruka-san!" said a voice. Haruka looked over seeing the girl's in their school uniforms. It was the cheerful bunny known as Tsunkino Usagi.

"Oh Koneko-chan," the blonde said. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan." She gave them a quick wave. "Do you guys want a ride?"

"Yes!" They all answered at once except for Ami who was blushing a little. Haruka pulled over her car and let the girls hop in.

"Haruka-san," Usagi said once Haruka started driving again. "Where's Michiru-san?" Before Haruka could answer, there was a scream which came from Rei. "What's wrong, Rei-chan?"

"Get your hair out of my face!" Rei demanded as Haruka giggled turning towards Rei's school first.

"You're all too cute," Haruka said as the 5 girls in the car blushed, she only smirked. "I was about to say she's at home sleeping. Speaking of sleeping, why is Koneko-chan up early?"

"She needed to get up," Rei said not really answering Haruka's question. "She has her exams to practice for!"

"You don't have exams, Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled. "You don't get what they're like!"

"BUUU! Big deal!" The miko said as the two fought in the back of the car; the blue hair girl regretted now not sitting in the middle, Minako was on the floor while Makoto was in the front.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san," the blue haired female said.

"It's alright," the blonde smirked, keeping her eyes on the road.

1 hour later...

Haruka arrived home, the drive had been interesting. There was a note that was written and left on the table, Haruka walked over and picked up the pink little sticky note with Saturn's symbol on it.

_Haruka-papa, we've leaving for school. Michiru-mama is still fast asleep in bed, I checked on her while Setsuna-mama was getting ready. We'll see you two later._

_Love Hotaru._

"She's too cute," Haruka said putting the note on the counter, she was pretty hungry; she didn't really eat breakfast before leaving. She went through the fridge finding food, she took out four eggs from the fridge.

"That should be good," the blonde told herself as she started to crack the eggs and make herself some breakfast. The clock read _7:45:04 am._

"Ruka-chan, who are you talking to?" said a sudden voice scaring the blonde, it was Michiru in a huge aqua night gown Haruka had bought her awhile back.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" the blonde asked before turning on the oven.

"I couldn't sleep," the aqua-haired girl said. Haruka smirked and kissed her lover on the lips then turned on the stove. "Can we go shopping today, Ruka-chan. Please!"

"But we won't need-"

"Baby supplies for awhile?" Michiru finished as Haruka nodded. "I need clothing Haruka, many of my clothes don't fit me anymore."

"Alright," the blonde smiled. "Can I have my breakfast?"

"What do I get?" Michiru said looking at the eggs cooking as Haruka turned around for a second and kissed her on the lips.

"That my pretty," the girl giggled as Michiru flicked her upside the head.

"I'll make you toast silly, now my head hurts," the blonde said frowning slightly. Michiru rubbed the spot, making the blonde's hair fluffy like a blanket for a child.

"I love you Ruka-chan," the aqua haired female told Haruka as Haruka hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"Me too," the blonde said.

9:00 am...

"All these clothes are ugly," Michiru said flipping through all the clothing. "They all have poka-dots or weird circus type patterns."

Haruka laughed a bit watching Michiru struggle. She had one point, all the clothes were PRETTY ugly.

"Setsuna could make some for you," the blonde told Michiru. "I'm pretty sure she could."

"But in the meantime I need _something_ Ruka-chan," Michiru said as Haruka nodded. This was going to be awhile.

Haruka helped Michiru look, she finally found a dress for Michiru; to her, it looked like a moo-moo. She picked a aqua colored one, a green baggy shirt and some other odd shirts. Michiru was still looking when Haruka tapped her shoulder.

"Haruka, don't scare me," Michiru said giggling slightly. "You actually found some stuff?" Haruka handed the clothes to her.

"Try them on, try them on," she urged as a question marked appeared above her head making her totally confused.

**1 week later and a bit later...**

**Saturday Morning 9:00 am.**

Michiru sat in one of the kitchen chairs, Hotaru was coloring, Setsuna was sowing a dress while Haruka was making breakfast for the young princess of Saturn.

"Papa, is my breakfast done yet?" the black-haired girl said.

"Yes, don't worry," Haruka said finishing up the girl's breakfast. "Setsuna, can you take care of Hotaru for maybe three hours?" Haruka placed some eggs with sausages on a plate for Hotaru.

"Why?" Setsuna questioned looking up from the long dress she was making.

"I need to take Michiru to the hospital to find out what the babies gender is," Haruka said proudly.

_Thank you Queen Serenity, I never thought those words would escape my mouth! _Haruka smirked looking totally zoned; she shook her head.

"Yes," Michiru said smiling. "The appointments in three hours, Haruka." Michiru reminded the blonde who only nodded.

"I know," the blonde said and she slowly narrowed her eyes at the aqua haired female. "And you still need a bath."

"It's been awhile," Michiru played as Setsuna almost dropped her tea cup again while Hotaru's eyes went wide, her fork almost dropping from her hand.

"Let's go upstairs," Haruka said smirking, enjoying Hotaru and Setsuna's reactions. "We won't be too loud.

Setsuna's eyes went wider at that and now she dropped the cup on the floor as Hotaru dropped her fork.

**11:30 am...**

Haruka sat her butt down in a red chair near Michiru; the ride felt so long in the car for some reason. It only took an hour.

"We're signed in," Michiru said.

"So you signed the sheet too?" Haruka asked as Michiru nodded and the two kissed. The two sat all snuggly in the waiting room.

"Michiru and Haruka?" a voice said as Haruka looked up to see a man with brown hair. "Please come this way."

Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and the two walked through a white hallway, hospitals were the crappiest place to be. Michiru got all set up and the doctor put white gel on Michiru's tummy.

_I SHOULD be the one putting that on Michiru..._Haruka thought as Michiru looked up and saw her, the girl giggled as the doctor looked confused and start scanning Michiru's stomach.

"Wow, a healthy baby," the doctor said pointing to show Michiru and Haruka the head, feet and it's little back.

Haruka and Michiru held hands, the two shared a tiny kiss then went back to looking at the doctor.

"So, what's the baby's gender?" Michiru asked eagerly.

"Oh it's simple! I'll tell you right away."

AN: I'm going to stop right there, make it a fun little cliffy!

Review please.

NOTE: I will update my stories A.S.A.P!


	7. Chapter 7

1AN: Finally, a time to type. I still have homework which I should do...hee-hee.

"Two baby girls," the doctor said as Haruka's eyes went wide.

"2..." she muttered as Michiru smiled. "2..."

"Yes, Haruka..he said 2," Michiru said as Haruka looked shocked. Michiru pinched her hand.

"Ouch!" the girl said shaking her hand. "Michiru, I want you to touch me gently."

The doctor smirked at the two women. "You two are going to have two beautiful baby girls."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Two babies?" Hotaru asked. "I get to be a big sister to two little girls?" Haruka smiled and rubbed the black-haired girls head and she handed Hotaru some chocolate chip cookies Michiru made.

"Yes," Haruka said smiling at Michiru came back with three glasses of water. "Maybe we'll move you out of your room." Hotaru's eyes went wide as Michiru hit Haruka.

"She's kidding Hotaru," Michiru told the little girl as she rubbed her hand under her chin. "There's lots of room. We have the guest room which we can clear out. It's big enough for two little children."

"Congratulations," Setsuna said with a smile. "I _knew _Queen Serenity would do this."

Haruka looked shocked as did Michiru along with the black-haired female.

"You knew and never told us?" Michiru asked. "I could've been overjoyed for awhile! How long have you known?"

"I know _everything_," Setsuna said giggling to herself. "I can't tell you, I'd break a taboo and Neo Queen Serenity would call me back to protect the doors."

"I don't want that!" Hotaru yelled loudly as Michiru and Haruka looked shocked. "I want to stay with Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama! A family of four will become a family of six!"

"Hotaru, relax..." Setsuna said as Michiru smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Hotaru asked as she cleared the tears from her purple eyes. "No lie?"

"No lie," Setsuna said smiling. "Don't worry." Setsuna started to prepare some food them all as Michiru joined them.

"Haruka-papa, come with me," Hotaru said. Haruka had gotten up to help with lunch but Hotaru apparently wanted attention. "I want to talk with you."

"Okay, okay," Haruka said smiling as the girl led her upstairs.

The purple door soon slammed and Hotaru sat on the floor, she forced Haruka to join her and the blonde stared at her adopted child. She looked really sad and Haruka placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You're not going to be replaced, Hotaru," the blonde said. "I can assure of it, you're too precious. Of course, we'll have two new baby girls to look after but we will always have time for you too."

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru chocked back a sob. "I-"

"Let me continue," Haruka said as she rubbed the girl's head. "You are an amazing child, Hotaru. You do well in school, you are very smart and a amazing warrior."

Hotaru chocked back the sob and hugged her 'papa' tightly, soaking the blonde's shirt.

Little did the two know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them. It was Michiru.

Michiru always knew Haruka had that big soft part to her, it was always out of reach though sometimes. It took _a lot _to release that side of the blonde. Of course, she was caring on a daily base and watched out for her and the other warriors but in the part of Haruka, even more of it showed.

Michiru placed her hand on the door but took it off.

"I'll let them have their time," she said smiling as she walked off to their room.

8:00 PM

Dinner had been great, of course, Michiru had prepared with Haruka. Hotaru had washed the dishes as she always promised to do with Setsuna.

Haruka brushed her teeth and washed her face off. She had a baggy blue pajama top on with boxers. Michiru had bought the shirt for her when they started dating, surprisingly, it still fit. The blonde smiled thinking of Michiru.

Michiru sat on the bed, looking at something. Haruka crept up behind her and saw the girl staring at picture of her family.

Haruka felt sad, she knew how much Michiru hated talking about her parents...they had died when she was twelve and she lived with her uncle for four years then left to join Haruka.

"Michiru," Haruka muttered starring at Michiru's father in the old picture.

Michiru's dad had light brown hair and blue eyes, he was tall, kind of skinny and had a blue t-shirt on and jeans on in the picture. According to Michiru, he was very smart and worked as a lawyer, in college he played in a band which he met Michiru's mom.

Michiru's mom in the picture had a white dress on, a seashell necklace, white pearl earrings, white painted nails and had her right hand on Michiru's shoulder. From what Haruka knew, Michiru's mother loved painting as much as she did and was into dance. She was a home maker though.

"It's okay, Haruka," Michiru muttered. "I want to name one of our children after my mom, Hanako."

"Flower child?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Yes," Michiru said smiling looking at Haruka. "The other Ruka."

"After me?" Haruka asked, blushing somewhat.

Michiru nodded and kissed Haruka who shut up immediately and held Michiru close. It would be much longer they'd kiss like this, since Michiru would have a huge stomach...carrying two babies.

AN: Sorry it took so long, I have so much homework on my plate. Review please :)


End file.
